My Butler's Pet
by livinggyoungg
Summary: Jessie comes home and get a suprise. Bertram get the love of his life. The kids are away. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

JPOV

I'm a small town girl from Texas. My name is Jessie. I have long chestnut hair and small brown eyes.

"Bertram! I'm back from the grocery store! Where are the kids? Why is it so quiet?" I yelled throughout the large penthouse.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

I looked down at her blackberry. It was a text message from Emma.

_We're at the park. We're going to sleep at Aunt Melinda's house. You and Bertram don't worry, we're okay. Byeeeeee. :) _

"Oh thank God!" I exclaimed finally letting out the breath I had been holding.

Without warning a black beg was thrown over my head and I blacked out.

I woke up and couldn't move my arms or legs. I couldn't see either.

"Kids? This isn't funny! Shit they're at Melinda's. Bertram! Help me out here. I'm so hot." I Cried.

"Oh yes you are, sugar lips. But how? You don't have any clothes on." The heavy-set butler said with grin on his face.

And it was then I realized, I had on no clothes and was tied to the posts of my king size bed with privacy curtains.

"Bertram? You did this? Why?" I questioned.

"Because I love you. You don't love me, but you will. Because you are my slave, my pet, my darling, sweet, sex angel." He added with a sneer.

"You can't do this! I didn't agree, I-I-I didn't sign anythi-" I stuttered.

"You remember that 'form' for the shoes you bought? That was you agreeing to be my slave, my pet, my darling, sweet, sex angel." He countered.

I started to whimper as he kicked off his boxers and started to rub his shaft.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while. School, getting over a breakup, the usual. Anyways enjoy!

Chapter 2

BPOV

Flashback

***When I saw her walk in I knew I couldn't just jack off this time. I had to have the real thing. The beautiful real thing. My Jessie. Tonight was the night she was going to love me. If she didn't, she would pay. I shoved the pillowcase over her head. Then I dragged to the basement. Which I finally owned, without loans. I made it into a sex room. A playroom of sorts. Tonight I would get what I had been wanting for 6 months. To fuck Jessie O'Keefe raw.***

End Flashback

I started to rub my already hard, 9 inch dick. I heard her whimper as I was doing it and felt a small twinge of guilt. But if I don't do it now she'll call the cops and I'll never get her…

"Too late" I said as I quickly plunged into her warm and tight vagina. She screamed in pain and I moaned in ecstasy. I went almost all the way out before plunging 1 inch deeper than before. I started to get bored so I pinched one salmon pink nipple while suckling on the other. She was screaming at the combination. I stopped fucking her to lick her clean. She had come 3 times already. I would have to train her to wait for me. I started my planting kisses down her stomach, to her navel, then her inner thighs. I slowly moved inwards and could feel her squirming beneath me. I finally got to her red, sore pussy, and started to flick my tongue in and out while pinching her clit. She started to moan then held it in, trying not to show she liked it. I knew she would… Just as she was about to come I stopped. I then hit a button that flipped the table over. The bottom was cut out so I was able to fuck her anally without untying her. I rubbed the last of her sweet juices over my dick before slamming into her small virgin anis.


	3. Chapter 3 a twist!

CHAPTER 3

JPOV

I was sure I wouldn't be able to walk for the rest of my life. My pussy was sore and red as fuck. How could Bertram do this? He's the one I tell all my secrets to about the kids. I had to admit it, I did like the bad boys, the ones who took control. I was still wet as he fucked me anally. You could hear the slow and steady rasping of our breathing in usion. All of a sudden the door was whipped open. The room was dark so all I saw was a dark figure against the bright white light. The figure was tall and muscular, probably a male.

"I-I-I can explain. Y-Y-You see, well ummm…" stuttered my master. I wondered who could make him so nervous except…

"Let me on in and my wife will never hear a peep." Came the strong and stern voice of my boss. The one and only Morgan Ross. "I haven't had this much fun in years because she doesn't want anymore kids, or she's too "tired". Bullshit Christina. Move Bertram, go clean the damn bedrooms. Leave us alone for a few hours" Morgan said with a sneer as he pulled a whip from out of his back pocket.

"Jessie, Jessie, Jessie. You should have never signed that form without reading in right?" He questioned.

I grunted and shook my head as I still had a gag in my mouth.

"You should have fought against him. But you didn't right?

I shook my head again.

"And because of that you're here now is that right?"

I chose not to answer this time. And it earned me a whip against the ass. I immediately shook my head yes. That earned me a soft tender kiss and tongue flick across my spread asshole. Damn he turned me on.

He wiped his fingers across my vagina and licked them.

"This is going to be fun" he said as he pulled out his 13-inch dick.


End file.
